WS Outlaws Smackdown Episode 2
Nexus comes out* Nexus – Yep, it’s me, standing tall, fit, healthy and unharmed after a gruelling match just 4 days ago on Christmas day, a brutal ladder match for MY TITLE, which I still hold today, look at me, not a bruise, not a cut, NOTHING, shows just how darn resilient I am, what makes this even funnier is that a jackass from RAW, the so called “Ultimate Opportunist” tried to take it from me, here is a reminder of what happened to the Ultimate Opportunist last night (Cole commentary) *Alton, climbing the ladder, he has TUO outstretched on a table, motionless; TUO doesn’t have a clue where he is... SWANTOM BOMB OFF THE LADDER, CRUSHING TUO, DAMN* Nexus – You see, that’s what happens when – *Alton C comes out* Alton – Nexus, you are kidding right ? dude you didn’t even do that, that’s COPYWRIGHT, you never even did that, I did that your taking credit for my doings to TUO, I crushed TUO like a bug, not you, and yeah yeah, you won, you were the eventual winner, congrats but here is what YOU did, role the footage (Cole commentary) *BITW here, setting Nexus up for the Best Kick In The World (Brogue Kick), Nexus is groggy, we have seen this before, this puts opponents out cold.... NEXUS ESCAPES THE RING, he is grabbing his Internet Championship, he is running up the ramp, what a coward, BUT WAIT, ALTON, WHAT A SPEAR BY ALTON, STOPPING NEXUS* Alton – See you ran away from a BKITW, which goes to show you are nothing more than a coward Nexus Nexus – Would a coward do this ? *Hits Alton with a Rough Ryder and continues to attack him, BITW then comes and joins and the 3 are separated* *SGA comes out* SGA - Now you 3 better get off eachother, or risk gettin’ suspended, now, I want Nexus to go up to the announce table, he will be the special guest announcer, and we are going to have a #1 contenders match tonight, because next week, the Internet title will be up for grabs, BITW vs Alton, let’s get it on !!!! Match 1 (Number 1 contenders match for the Internet Championship) ' Be'st In The World vs. Alton C *Backstage segment with SGA and Josh* Josh – SGA, sir, can I get a comment on what transpired with you and Kyle at The Holiday Bash SGA – Josh, I’m a bust man alright ? you will see what I gotta say later tonight *Jason T comes out (separate segment)* Jason T – It gives me great pleasure, to give all you losers an update on Raj Singh’s injuries at the Holiday Bash, since I am the one that caused them, it warms me to say that Raj Singh’s back it broken in several different places, and will be out of action for the next 3 months, please take a look of what I did to him (Cole commentary) *Jason, picks up Raj, I think he is going for an Alabama Slam here, but, on the outside of the ring, wait a minute, HE’S NOT GONNA, OMG KING GET OUTTA TH *Jason T comes out (separate segment)* Jason T– It gives me great pleasure, to give all you losers an update on Raj Singh’s injuries at the Holiday Bash, since I am the one that caused them, it warms me to say that Raj Singh’s back it broken in several different places, and will be out of action for the next 3 months, please take a look of what I did to him (Cole commentary) *Jason, picks up Raj, I think he is going for an Alabama Slam here, but, on the outside of the ring, wait a minute, HE’S NOT GONNA, OMG KING GET OUTTA E WAY* *Jason T Alabama Slams Raj through the announce table* Jason T – Man, this is a Christmas to remember *Adam EEF comes out* Adam – Dude, you think breaking peoples backs is funny ? Jason T – Kinda yeah Adam – Want me to break your back and see how you like it ? Jason T – Oh I see what’s going on here, you and Raj failed to get the tag team titles on the first Smackdown of OLW not you are real protective over him right ? Adam – Raj is my friend, and you broke his back, now, it’s time for me to avenge Raj !! *Adam pounces on Jason and pummels him until they are broken up and we have a singles match Adam vs Jason* Match 2) Jason T vs Adam EEF (none title match) *The Alpha Assassins come out* David – YOOO, Alpha Assassins in da house, everybody get yaw popcorn out and stuff ya fat faces, because da Alpha Assassins are in action !!!!!!!!!!! Samir – Did you see how we singles handedly squashed Phantom and Ghost Hunter last night ? (Cole commentary) *Alpha Assassins in control here, Hunter out cold, Phantom might have to fight this one on his own, he is doing a pretty good job, WE MIGHT SEE NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPION, PHANTOM, SETTING UP SAMIR FOR THE LION HEART, WOOOOAH WHAT A SUPERKICK FROM DAVID, COWARDS, WHAT COWARDS, 2 ON 1 ASSAULT, DAVID LEAVES, SAMIR, COVER, 1.. 2.. 3..* Samir – See how perfectly I executed that super kick to Phantoms jaw ? Damn I loved that *Mitko Iliev comes out* David - Speaking of Holiday Bash losers, how does your head feel after WWE Champion CM Punk powerbombed you through that table ? Mitko – OMG, your delirious and dumb, lets take a look on how I “lost” that match shall we ? (Cole commentary) *Mitko, in firm control of this match, powerbomb coming, Punk’s in trouble, he doesn’t know where he is, Mitko has this match won... HURRICANRANA, HURRICANRANA, SLAMMING MITKO HEAD FIRST INTO THAT TABLE* Samir – It was even funnier that time !!! *Matt Code comes out* Samir – Here’s another loser, oh god Matt – Yeah, I lost, RPSwas the better man, he got the better of me and AJ Samir – Yeah but you got pinned HA David – Not only that, but he tried to bring the OLW title to Smackdown HA, way to embarrass our brand Matt – Its not embarrassment, me and AJ Miles put up a good fight in that match, RPS was just the better man, I brought pride to Smackdown, you 2 cheaters not only embarrassed Smackdown, embarrassed yourself, you embarrassed the name of Tag Team Match 3) Mitko Iliev and Matt Code vs The Alpha Assassins (none title match) *SGA comes out* SGA – I said you’d hear from me, now I am here, to give you all my recap on what happened last night, I still can’t feel this arm, it is broken in 11 places Kyle, you were just the better man, I commend you bro, as the CEO of OLW, I call you out here to congratulate you *Kyle comes out* SGA – Well done man, you deserved it *put out hand for Kyle to shake but Kyle just stands there* SGA – Kyle, you are a hell of a champion, you deserved the win last night man *Kyle still stands there* SGA – I Kyle I wanna know – Kyle – NO, what I wanna know, is why you even got a shot in the first place, why you are portraying yourself as something your not, deep down, you are ashamed of your performance on Tuesday, I don’t blame you, I would be too, but I am not going to experience that, because I will never lose, so drop this gimmick, show us how you truly feel, Mr. SGA losing his first every match, a title match no less, and the first ever PPV, you, I wanna know your reactions, that’s what I wanna know SGA – Kyle... Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, Kyle... It’s a shame you turned out like this, you have become one of the Samirs and the Davids and the Nexus’ and the TUSs, man why ? why become such an arrogant douche ? Kyle – I got no problem drop kicking you on the spot SGA – Just because I am CEO, doesn’t mean I can’t kick ass, hows your ear Kyle ? does it still need sowing on ? Kyle – Very very VERY funny SGA, hows your arm ? tell me how all 11 broken places are ? SGA – You know last night, we almost killed eachother in a match for the history books, and now your acting like this ? well gone, you’ve officially humiliated yourself Kyle – You know, you can’t wrestle for 6 weeks, all I got was a bandaged ear, I am ready for action RIGHT NOW SGA – Good, because I got you one fierce competitor to face, I hope you’re ready for a fight *New superstar Ato comes out* 'Match 4) Kyle Smith vs Ato ' BQ – Rate Card